


Overwatch Shorts

by JelDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia Kink, Baseball Zenyatta, Brain Drain - Freeform, Chubby Jesse McCree, Mind Manipulation, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelDragon/pseuds/JelDragon
Summary: Gonna start a collection of shorts that involve Overwatch characters.





	1. Charging

**Author's Note:**

> Zenyatta gets plugged into a brain draining charger.

Zenyatta didn't know where he was. Or, well, he did, but that had been a while ago. Now he wasn't sure. It had only taken an hour for that to happen, and he vaguely remembered knowing it about 20 minutes ago. Looking around, he figured it was just a bedroom. The bed was beside him, and he was sitting on… he looked down. Something like a bedside stand? A table? Something like that. He was sitting cross legged, and his legs ached a little, like he had been sitting that way for a while. Which, as far as he knew, he had been.  
He shifted, putting his legs underneath himself and sitting on his knees. A second or two later, he looked around again. He wondered whose bedroom he was in, and when he had got in there. He also wasn't sure why he was just sitting around, but it felt wrong to think about getting up. Was Genji nearby? He couldn't remember the last time he had seen him, but he couldn't be far. It did look like his pupil's bedroom… though it was hard to remember what that looked like.  
"I'm over here, Master."  
Zenyatta turned to the bed, seeing Genji in a sort of meditative pose. "Oh, I'm sorry, Genji, I didn't see you."  
"Yes," he replied, "that's the fourth time that's happened."  
He gave him a bit of a puzzled look, before realizing there was something on his neck. He reached behind himself, finding a chord connected to the base of his head. He followed it, finding an outlet it was plugged into. It seemed… important, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember why. It had a blinking yellow light, and staring at it for a few minutes let him watch it turn to orange. He slowly reached his hand to touch it, but Genji interrupted.  
“Don’t play with it, Master, keep it alone.”  
Zenyatta jerked his hand back and blushed. “I hadn’t noticed you were there Genji, sorry.”  
Genji sighed. “Five.”  
Zenyatta cocked his head. “Fi… fe? Fife? What’s fife?”  
He didn’t answer, seemingly going back into meditation. Zenyatta looked around, wondering whose bedroom he was in as his head started to feel a little funny, like his coded thoughts were being… deleted. It swayed atop his shoulders, feeling light and slightly dizzy. But… in a good way. He giggled, before noticing G… Ge? Before noticing his friend on the bed.  
“Hey!” He called out, excited to see his friend, raising an arm to wave at him. The cybo-thing waved back, and Zenyatta felt happy to see him. His legs had started to ache, so he crossed them. His head felt a little weaker, and he sighed as he lay back against the wall. He lazily looked around, wondering where he was. It looked like one of those sleep rooms, and he figured it would be nice to get some sleep. But then he saw someone he thought he knew, and he got excited, sitting up and waving to him.  
“Seven.”


	2. Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball Zen.

“A-ahh…”

The robot bit his lip and bucked forward, his cock leaking like a faucet. The baseball slurped right into his sensitive hole, joining the other two balls he had already pushed in there. His moans and cries of pleasure reverberated off the walls of the empty locker room, and he was grateful everyone had been gone for some time. He panted and leaned forward on the bench, moaning again as he slowly grabbed another of his balls.

He got into a different position, kneeling on the locker room bench and spreading his ass. He pressed the baseball to his quivering asshole and his legs shook, making him drop his ass down. The ball went in with another slurp, and the robot cried out loudly, his hands gripping the bench tightly. He grit his teeth, shutting his eyes and slowly moving back and forth, the balls shifting ever so slightly in him, lightly hitting his robotic prostrate. He didn’t hear himself moaning so loudly for a minute or so, so focused on the pleasure itself. He touched his cybernetic cock and it jerked, immediately cumming onto the floor. He moaned, grabbing his cock with his hand, one of them catching some cum to bring up to his mouth. He licked it up as his orgasm died down.

Panting and taking some time to adjust, he didn’t hear the door open or footsteps approaching. “Master?” Genji’s voice called out. Zenyatta tried to move quickly, but when shifting his prostrate was slammed again. He moaned and leaned forward on the bench, gripping it tightly again. He heard Genji stop behind him as a baseball tumbled out of his loose asshole, and an unzipping of pants.

“Need some help?”


	3. Hanzo x Chubby McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

“Wh-what are you doin, darlin?”

Hanzo looked up from Mccree’s belly. He wasn’t necessarily “fat,” but he did have a big one. It extended out over his hips, and if he ran-not walked, though-it jiggled. It was soft, and so far Hanzo had only pressed up against it when they kissed. Now, though, his face was in front of it, instead of in front of Mccree’s cock, and he smiled up at him.

“You have a nice belly, Mccree. Did I ever tell you that?”

Mccree blushed. “W-well, once, I think.” He moaned as Hanzo reached up to him, holding his chub in his hands. “What are you doing, though?”

“Mmm… nothing…” He smelled Mccree’s treasure trail, inhaling the scent of him. He started rubbing the cowboy’s belly, running his fingers over it. He grabbed some of it in his hands-okay, maybe he was fat, but not that fat, he would say-and played with it a little. Mccree blushed, his hands coming down to Hanzo’s head and rubbing his hair in return.

Hanzo pressed his cheek against the belly, smirking and rubbing his face against it. He reached his hands up, then down, then around in circles on Mccree’s sides. He patted Mccree and the cowboy’s blush deepened.

“It’s just fat, hun.”

“I like it.”


	4. Satyr McCree x Dragon Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

He let out a bleat as Hanzo’s hand found his tail and pet it. He blushed, his tail flicking and he stuttered as he spoke. “Y-you know, maybe we shouldn’t…”

Hanzo covered his mouth with his other hand. “Open up,” he told the satyr, and Mccree blushed again, but he opened his mouth and the dragon’s claws went in. He sucked on them, as Hanzo played with his tail.

Given he had never done anything before, he had had no idea that his tail was so sensitive. Hanzo, behind him, was probably grinning with delight at the way Mccree squirmed from his ministrations. His cock was already hard, and jerking with Hanzo’s playing.

Hanzo took his hand out of Mccree’s mouth. “Bend over, prey,” he told him, and he shuddered and did as he was told. He knew Hanzo wasn’t thinking of him as prey-the two had known each other for too long for it to come to that-but it still gave him a hot feeling of danger, and he loved danger.

He heard Hanzo move behind him, and gasped as his cheeks were parted. Before long, something was stuffed between his furry cheeks, a tongue licking over his hole. His legs shook, and he put his hands against the wall to steady himself as Hanzo rimmed him. His forked tongue licked so slowly over his hole, wetting it, tasting it. Hanzo’s claws were digging into his ass cheeks, but his hide was too tough for any damage. The long tongue found itself squirming, and with one move it was inside Mccree’s ass.

The satyr cried out. The stimulation was so much for him, and his cock jerked as he came. Hanzo’s tongue was fucking him, tasting his insides, and it was so hot. He was moaning and shuddering, and his hips were humping forward and backward as his cock spent the last of his seed.

Satisfied with his satyr’s reaction, Hanzo took his tongue out of his ass, standing back up and leaning into his ear to whisper.

“Good boy.”


End file.
